The invention concerns a handle for gas burners having a plug insert with a peripheral groove into which a handle lock snaps, with the plug insert having at least one associated a peripheral receptacle in the vicinity of its peripheral groove.
Handles for gas burners are known in the art. The supply hose for introduction of the gas is normally connected to these handles and the handle can be equipped with differing plug inserts. The differing plug inserts are adapted to the respective operating requirements. In this manner, the handle can be equipped with long or short plug inserts having round nozzles, flat nozzles or the like. These plug inserts have a peripheral groove at that end which is to be plugged into the handle into which a locking mechanism latches which is provided in the receiving opening for the plug insert. The plug insert is then securely connected to the handle and fixed in an axial direction so that it cannot slip out of the handle. Rotation of the plug insert in the handle is prevented by providing the plug insert, at its end which is to be plugged in, with an outer toothing extending in the peripheral direction which engages into a corresponding inner toothing in the handle when this end of the plug insert is plugged into the handle. Should the user want to rotate the plug insert in the handle, he must operate the locking mechanism to disengage the plug insert, remove it from the handle, rotate it and subsequently plug it back in at the desired rotated position. This is cumbersome and the user could be injured if the plug insert is hot.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the invention to design a handle of the above mentioned kind in such a fashion that the plug insert can be more easily rotated relative to the handle.